


The Sweetest Devotion

by pure_vibranium_heart (orphan_account)



Series: Baby it's You and Me against the World [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anthony is a witty idiot, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Celebrity Crush, Chris Evans Imagine, Chris is a cutie, Cosplay, Cute Dodger, Dating, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Fun, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS EVANS, Imagines, Language, Lingerie, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, sort of, yankee candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pure_vibranium_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans is a lot of things to a lot of people. But to you, he is your boyfriend of eleven months exactly. And over these past eleven months, you have grown to love him as all of those roles and more, especially when he treats you like a goddess and worships you in the bedroom.</p><p> But that was beside the point, because love, love in its entirety conquers all. </p><p> And you are 12749373028274930109% certain that you are in love with Chris Evans. </p><p>***</p><p>Or: That time you spoiled Chris with the best birthday he's ever had in his life on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on tumblr. Here is the link: 
> 
> http://throw-her-to-thewolves.tumblr.com/post/145913381456/the-sweetest-devotion
> 
> Anywho, this has not been beta'd because I didn't have enough time to get it beta'd so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes babes. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my sweet ones, I hope you enjoy this belated birthday gift to the precious cinnamon roll: Chris Evans

* * *

Chris Evans is a lot of things to a lot of people. He is an extremely talented actor, adored by millions of die hard fans. He is a treasured friend, who always puts others before his own needs. He is a compassionate uncle and a devious but lovable brother to all his siblings. He is a precious son and a mummy’s boy. But to you, he is your boyfriend of eleven months exactly. And over these past eleven months, you have grown to love him as all of those roles and more, especially when he treats you like a goddess and worships you in the bedroom. Sex with Chris is mind blowing, and the way he makes love to you is like God opening the heavens and showering the greatest of orgasms down upon your mortal body. But that was beside the point, because love, love in its entirety conquers all. 

 And you are 12749373028274930109% certain that you are in love with Chris Evans. 

 So on his birthday, the day that the high heavens blessed the earth with the presence of this man, this adorable cupcake and loving meatball, you decided to make it special. It would be the first birthday you would spend together, and the first birthday had to be beyond special.

Thinking about what to buy Chris bothered you. You thought about the Yankee candle fans had been gushing over because it smelt like Chris Evans and boyfriend material. And it did. When Chris was away, globetrotting for the third instalment of the Captain America franchise, you had purchased one yourself and lit for all eternity because it smelt like his arms wrapping around you and holding you close. 

 _Who buys their boyfriend a candle?_ You shook your head in shame. A candle is a last minute gift you purchase at a grocery store before you make a dash to your grandmothers house because you were 15 minutes late and forgot it was her birthday. No, Chris’s gift had to be more than just a bowl of scented wax. 

You thought about when you had met Chris, at a pub in Atlanta, while he was filming Captain America and had come in with Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie and Robert Downey Jnr himself. You were just a part-time waitress and Uni student at the time and was so star struck and nervous, you slipped on some drunken idiots ‘tip’ before falling into Chris’s strong and sturdy arms. He caught you with elegance, despite your not-so-graceful fall and the “Fuckkkkk me” that had slipped from your lips. Then, with him still holding you, he surprised you with a charming smirk as he muttered in a husky voice.

 "Okay.“ 

Your breath hitched and your groin smouldered as Anthony, the witty idiot that he is, remarked with a gap-toothed-grin. 

"Looks like she fell for you." 

 And that, you did. Hard. You plummeted into those bright blue eyes, sparkling with benevolence and a little panic and worry, and you never came back out of them again. This realisation hit you hard, and you whispered to yourself in a voice that only he had heard. 

 "Looks like I have." 

 And that is the story of how you met Chris Evans with vomit stained all over your jeans and heavy bags under your eyes from lack of sleep. Unbeknownst to you, that is the story of how Chris Evans had met the love of his life, a woman who he had fallen for quicker than any other woman he has been with in his past. 

 You smiled at the fond memory that, to this day, lit your heart on fire and chuckled as you collected the scattered DVD’s that Dodger, you and Chris’s newly adopted puppy, had knocked over during his pursuit of your fluffy, fat cat, Gandalf. You were suddenly hit with an idea when you looked at the cover of one of the DVD’s and the small smile on your lips grew into a large grin. 

 "Of course!” You exclaimed, followed by a sad whine from Dodger, who scratched at the glass sliding door and a grumpy growl from Gandalf. 

 This was gonna be one hell of a birthday party. 

* * *

 On the morning of his birthday, you had to use the power of the Force to control yourself from climbing on top of him and testing your shared bed’s limits, like you did so regularly. Instead, you made sure he was still asleep so you could slip out of his bed, pick up your clothes that had been scattered across the bedroom floor, and walk toward the kitchen to prepare him a cooked breakfast. 

 You resisted the temptation to suck him off when he crept up behind you to smother your neck with gentle kisses and uttered in his hoarse morning voice words of sinful lust. Your groin protested against your abstinence as if tingled hungrily, but you reminded yourself that you were saving the best to last. So instead, you gently pushed him aside with a gentle kiss and whispered that you would make it up to him later and that he would have to be patient, as would you. 

 Later that day, Chris was pleasantly surprised when his entire family knocked on your front door, just as you had planned. You had paid for all the travel expenses, knowing that Chris would want to spend the day with his family. It was the most beautiful image, watching him with his family, being the perfect son, brother and uncle that he was. You smiled fondly as he played with his nieces and nephews, and laughed when his sister told embarrassing stories about his childhood. It made your heart fill with warmth at the fact that, despite Chris’s fame and fortune, he was still very much a family orientated man. 

 When his family had left, you hatched the second part of your plan. 

 Chris closed the front door with a sigh and came up behind you as you washed up. His calloused hands pressed against your hips as he hugged you from behind and planted sweet, gentle kisses along the nape of your neck. 

 "Thank you,“ he smiled against you skin and you wiped your hands and spun around to face him, pressing your lips against his in a heated kiss. His lips crushed against yours passionately as his fingers slid beneath your shirt, pushing the fabric up a little so he could feel your smooth, silky skin. Oh, how you wanted him to explore you, to unwrap you like a birthday present and indulge in your curves, you skin, your body. But, Alas, sex was not included in the second part of your plan so you ~~painfully~~ forced yourself to break the kiss, pressing your hands on his chest and gently pushing him back a little. 

 "That was just the beginning,” you smiled, and you saw the way his clouded pupils grew a little in anticipation, you felt how much attention he was showing you when he brushed himself against your thigh. _No_. 

 After cleaning up, you both got yourselves ready for a romantic dinner at his favourite restaurant. During that time, Chris had made many attempts at persuading you into bed with his puppy eyes and wicked grin but you assured him that you had something very special planned for the evening. 

After dinner, you two slid into the limousine and you crawled closer into his side while he slung his arm across your shoulders. You buried your head into his shoulder and Chris kisses the crown of your head. 

 "You’re perfect.“ He whispers against your lips and his eyes shine straight through your soul like golden sunlight on a winter’s day. You want to respond but you can’t find the words, they’re somewhere on his lips. 

 "You don’t know how hypocritical you are being right now, my love” you coo and he laughs, that laugh that has your heart melting through your rib cage, that one that blossoms in his chest and has his head thrown back in amusement. 

You grin and crane your neck as he dips to kiss you. His lips taste like nectar spilling over your tongue and you want to melt into his large arms, you want to taste him forever. 

 When he breaks away, his eyes wander from yours and onto the passing world outside the limousine, where he’s noticed that the driver is driving in the entirely wrong direction. 

 "Where are we going?“ He asks the driver, but you respond instead. "It’s a surprise,” you purr before nibbling on his earlobe. 

* * *

 Once you arrive at the secret destination, you pull Chris excitedly from the car to reveal where you had arranged to take him for the night. Chris laughs, his head thrown back and his hand flies to cover his chest at the sight of the trademark castle glowing in neon lights. 

 "You’re taking me to Disneyland?! At this hour?!“ He exclaims and you nod your head and bite your lip. He flashes you a look of confusion and excitement grows in his eyes, as the park is now closed and the rides were safely tucked away in silence. But, you continued to lead him through the sleeping ghost town, occupied by the security staff who watched as you led him toward the lawned area of the park. 

 Seeing the quiet amusement park void of overflowing crowds reminded you of when your uncle, the manager of Disneyland and the only reason why you could pull this off, would bring you here. You and your cousins would roam the park in crazy adventures, childhood fantasies were born inside this world of happiness. It was so peaceful and you relished in the joy of the occasion and you could feel your love for him blossom beneath the bright, neon lights of the rides, glowing like distant stars. 

You finally arrived at your destination and Chris’s jaw dropped at the sight. A huge projection screen was set up for your own private viewing of any Disney film Chris wanted to watch. The tiny audience consisted of his close friends; Robert, Mackie, Seb, Scarlett, Chris Hemsworth, Lizzie, Paul and Jeremy, all seated on picnic rugs with buckets of popcorn and sweets. Chris shook his head in disbelief as they flooded toward you both and circled you in hugs. 

 Your outdoor screening of Robin Hood, Beauty and the Beast and the Rescuers was a success, Chris glowed with joy and gratitude as you all binged on Disney films for the night. When you were all bidding your goodbyes, Scarlett pulled you aside during the intermission and hugged you tightly as she whispered in your ear. 

 "Thank you, (Y/N). I’ve known Chris for a very long time and in that time, I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with you." 

 You wanted to tell her that her best friend had the same effect on you too. That he was your Captain America, your very own hero. That your past pain was healed when Chris held you on the day you met. That you sleep at night with a smile on your lips because you’re fucking in love and you want to ascend into the universe and scream it from the top of your lungs. But you couldn’t manage it, you couldn’t completely translate to her how much Chris meant to you. All you could do was smile as tears of joy pricked yours eyes and she bracketed you into a loving embrace. 

 "It’s nothing compared to what he’s done for me.” you whisper, your voice wavering as she held you tightly. 

 Nothing could ever compare to what Chris has given you. 

* * *

 It was early in the morning when you both returned home, and you could feel your desires burning beneath your skin, itching to be satisfied. Chris initiated the final part of your plan when his lips crushed against yours in a bruising kiss as you made your way toward the bedroom, tossing off your outer garments in the process. But, you wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of unclasping your bra and tearing your panties because you were far from finished and you had to tame the flames of your passion that licked at your angry groin. 

 You ordered him to take a quick shower, conviction in your eyes as he looked at you with a confused expression. 

 "This is my birthday gift, my sweetest devotion.“ You purred as his eyes glowed with lust and you shoved him into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. 

 Next, you dressed up. You knew how much Chris loves Disney, and so you were going to be his little princess. He may never look at Belle in the same way, but you knew that it would be worth it. 

 When he came out of the shower, Chris’s jaw dropped in utter surprise. You were sprawled out across the bed, dolled up in Belle-inspired lingerie. You wore a soft yellow off-the-shoulder bra that flaunted your cleavage and compliment your skins complexion. Rubies and pearls were embroidered across the curve of the bra to the centre, where a red rose blossomed in full bloom. Your bay short panties were made completely of lace and a large, silky bow was tied elegantly on your ass. You matched a soft yellow suspender belt and long, white gloves with white stockings that showed off your legs, and sexy stilettos to add the cherry on top. 

 Chris admired you for a long time, his eyes absorbing your soft curves and capturing the vision of beauty here before him. He approached you slowly, eyes blown full with desire as he tossed aside the towel that masked how much he ached for you. 

 You thanked God and Jesus and all the angels for giving you the idea to cosplay as a horny Belle. 

 "Stop unwrapping me with your eyes and fuck me already.” You order in a sultry purr, words dripping with seduction and a little irritation. Chris chuckles and grips your hips, pulling you to the edge of the bed. He kisses you hard, lips crashing with yours like the waves of the ocean and your tongues dance as they explore the others mouth. 

Slowly, you unhook your bra and release your girls and you feel him suck a sharp breath in, his eyes widening at the sight of them. Chris leans over you and pushes you onto your back and you feel the heat of his skin glow against your own like a fiery furnace, flames of lust and passion waltzing in a dance of desire. He then begins to trail kisses down your neck, sucking hard bruises onto your flesh and then swirling his tongue over them, leaving his mark for all to know that you, you are his greatest birthday present. You rake your fingers down his muscular back, relishing in the way his strong muscles twitch beneath your touch. You also feel the way his cock reacts, twitching anxiously against your thigh and a wicked smirk paints itself across your cherry lips. 

 Chris’s lips begin to caress your left breast, suckling and nibbling on your hardened nipple as the other is gently kneaded by his hand. You breathe his name in a husky moan and his cock hardens even more, the feel of his length weighing against your flesh makes embers spark in your groin. You’ve been waiting for this all day and you want things to move faster, you want his cock pinning you to the mattress and fucking into you, but this is his birthday and you want him to control the pace, you want him to control you. 

 Your eyes snap open when Chris withdraws his mouth from your breast, looking up to smile at you through hooded eyes. Your brows furrow in irritation and a wicked smirk turns up the corners of those swollen, cherry lips, as his hands pull your left arm toward his mouth. Very gently, his teeth pull off your long gloves and he tosses them to the floor. Your brow arches when you catch onto his scheme and you smirk as he continues to unwrap you with his teeth until your completely naked save for the stockings and heels. Chris has a hidden kink for stockings and heels. 

 Chris travels up your body again to plant a hard kiss to your lips. His fingers slide down your body as he kisses you and curls inside your soaking pussy, making you moan into your mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” he hisses before circling your clit with your own slick “Have you been this wet all day baby?" 

 "I’ve been holding myself off for you babe.” You respond before moaning when his finger fiddles with your ball of nerves, “so yeah, pretty much." 

 Chris lets out a groan and its raw, it shudders in his chest in a way that only desire can induce. He wants you. He needs you. But he needs you wetter, he needs you moist and hot and riding out an long orgasm because your the greatest gift he has ever received. He needs you to know that in the same way that he needs air in his lungs. So he finger fucks you for a while, pumping two then three fingers inside of you until your on the edge of an orgasm, smiling at the mewling and moaning mess that he has created. 

 "Cum for me darling,” he breathes into your hair “Let me see you come undone." 

 Your hit with a rippling orgasm that has you trembling and shuddering in his arms, the force of it almost has you curse a colourful string of praises in a language that you don’t even know. It wouldn’t be the first time. The rest of the night is devoted to him, to how he completes you and how you complete him. It leaves him grinning from ear to ear as the afterglow of your love making fills his veins and spreads across his body. 

 In other words, it’s the best birthday he’s ever had.

 

 


End file.
